


Asthmatic for You

by clarkeship



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeship/pseuds/clarkeship
Summary: A fluffy thing where Richie freaks out over having to get Eddie’s inhaler, thinking that Eddie might die if he doesn’t retrieve it in time.





	Asthmatic for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend chelsea @wheelerbitch on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+chelsea+%40wheelerbitch+on+tumblr).



> i wrote this on my tumblr! follow me @clarkeship and request more!

The sun shined down on Richie Tozier’s face that Saturday afternoon. His chucks hit the concrete quickly as he hurried down the concrete sidewalk. His face shone bright red and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose due to the beading perspiration on his skin. Normally, Richie wouldn’t be rushing like this, especially on a hot summer’s day, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Especially when it came to Eddie.

Only ten minutes before this rush down the street, Eddie had asked Richie to pick up his prescription for his new inhaler. Of course, he had to oblige! Eddie couldn’t survive without inhaler, and if he got hurt or even worse, died, Richie would never forgive himself.

Ever.

So, Richie ran with all his twenty-year-old might. He almost felt like a kid again, but instead of running with his friends, he was running alone and in fear. Practically tripping, he finally made it towards the destination of the pharmacy. The pharmacy had a large sign above the door with bright, red lettering labeled:  _Derry Pharmacy._  Grabbing the large door handle, Richie pulled it open and hurried inside, letting the glass door slam and the greeting bell ring.

At the counter stood a girl a bit older than Richie, chewing gum with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She crossed her arms and stared straight at him, almost laughing at his sweaty, blushed face.

“In a hurry, Tozier?” she snickered, causing Richie to blush furiously.

“Yes, I’m here for Eddie’s prescription,” he said breathlessly, grasping at the marble countertop with his damp palms.

“Which one?” she laughed turning to sort through the medications that piled high in rows. “He’s got so many, I can’t keep track.”

Scowling, Richie reached out and pointed at the bright yellow packaging, knowing it was Eddie’s inhaler. “That one, I need that one! Please hurry, I’m worried he may need it!”

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the box and tossed it to Richie before writing on a clipboard. “Don’t rush me, Tozier, I know your boyfriend won’t suffocate.”

Richie slid his glasses up his face and snarled. After wiping the sweat off his brow, he gave a nod of thanks and rushed back out the door. His grip remained tightly on the box, as if the entirety of the box was his life. In a way, it sort of was- it’d been for Eddie, and he was…

He shook his head, ignoring the thought and began running quickly back to the house, in hopes that Eddie was okay. If anything happened to Eddie while he was gone, he could never forgive himself. The journey seemed like an hour, but finally, he made it to the front door. Rushing in, he called out for Eddie in panic, looking for him down the hallway and in their shared bedroom.

“In here, Richie!” a voice called out from the kitchen.

Giving a sigh of relief, Richie paced to the kitchen, spotting his boyfriend bending over a pile of dishes, letting the water run quietly while the radio played  _I’ve Got You Babe_  in the corner by the window. Eddie glanced up and beamed at Richie, reaching over and drying his hands with the towel near the sink before giving him a quick embrace.

Richie pulled away frantically and gazed widely down at his boyfriend, shoving the box at him. “Eddie! I’m sorry for taking so long, I ran as fast as I could-“

Eddie was taken back, and almost laughed in confusion. “What? Why would you run-“

“I couldn’t have you having an attack and dying!” Richie cried out, his hands flying in the air. “If you died because my ass can’t run, I wouldn’t know what to do!”

Eddie stood there, a big smile reaching his lips as he raised his brows. He kept quiet while Richie ran a freehand through his dark hair.

“What are you smiling for? This isn’t funny, Eds-“

“Richie, honey, I wasn’t not going to die,” Eddie finally said, losing himself in a fit of giggles.

“You-you- what?” Richie stammered, his face immediately coloring red. “What do you mean?”

“My asthma hasn’t been bad for quite awhile now, but when I took my last doctor’s appointment, she advised me to get another inhaler for the weather changing soon. She said it could trigger some symptoms, so she wanted me to be safe before her trip to Toronto,” Eddie revealed, his face also growing red, but from laughter. “You really thought I was gonna die, huh, Richie”

“Oh, shut it,” Richie muttered, now rubbing his forehead. “That’ll be last time I’m worried about you, especially since you’re making fun of me now.”

“I’m not making fun!” Eddie gasped, trying to control his giggles. “I swear!”

Richie then rolled his eyes, and walked past Eddie, feeling like an idiot. How could he embarrass himself like that? Of course, Eddie wasn’t going to die! How could he even think that? Opening the refrigerator, he leaned in and grabbed juice, drinking it from the bottle.

“Richie! God, stop! That’s so gross!” Eddie shouted, rushing over and grabbing the bottle from his hands before washing the opening with warm water and soap. “Are you trying to spite me over some dumb mistake?”

Richie narrowed his eyes and allowed Eddie to shove the juice back into the box, and slam it shut, just to glare up at him.

“Stupid mistake, huh?” Richie muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Me being worried is a stupid mistake?”

“No- god! Quit doing that, you know what I meant,” Eddie sighed, leaning back against the fridge and staring at Richie. “I thought it was cute that you were worried. I didn’t think you’d get angry though… That’s all.”

“I was worried because I  _care_ , Eds. Sure, it’s funny I guess, but think about my position. What if you came home, and I was having an attack or something that would’ve been fixed with what was in your hands? You’d have been a helluv’ lot more worried than me, I can bet that.”

Eddie frowned and nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry I made fun of you.”

Richie watched him for a moment before giving a wide grin. “I’ve got to admit, it was pretty funny. I should’ve known it wasn’t an emergency. You haven’t needed that thing for a year!”

Eddie gave Richie faux flirtatious lashes, and smirked. “Oh, baby, my knight and shining armor.”

“Shut up,” Richie growled, trying not to smile when he leaned down and grasped Eddie’s face gently. Gazing down at his lips, Richie smiled and leaned in, allowing Eddie’s lips to meet his. Their lips moved together in harmony, softly and gently Eddie allowed Richie’s entrance of his tongue. Richie grazed Eddie’s lips with his tongue carefully before pulling away and smirking.

“I’m surprised that right there didn’t kill you,” he whispered, waggling his eyebrow before jumping away to avoid Eddie’s punch.

“Stop it! Stop!” Eddie screeched, chasing after Richie as Richie rushed out of the kitchen and down the hallway, his laughter trailing throughout the entirety of the house.

He knew next time he needed to save his energy for Eddie’s wrath instead of worrying about his constant safety.

 

 

 

 


End file.
